Breaking Dawn: The Battle
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: My version of the final battle in Breaking Dawn. WARNING: Includes violence and a bit cussing


**A/N: Hey guys :) this is my first one-shot on Twilight Saga. I loved the books and the movies :) I also hate the Volturi except Alec and jane of course. Aro just manipuates them with Chelsea. Unfortunately, i do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does :)**

Bella's POV

Unfortunately, Alice had made it clear. A fight would be unavoidable. I had to protect Renesmee. That was what made me keep my shield up. At least until Demetri died. I looked at Aro. He really was planning what to do. Oh how much i wish to kill him.

I am soory, Ao smiled fakingly. But the hybrid is something unknown It coud be danger and we had to end it.

Snarls erupted through our crowd. Everyone wanted to protect our little miracle against the demons called Volturi.

You won't touch my daughter, I roared and lunged at them, everyone following my lead. I made sure my shield was up and lunged for Jane. The poor girl didn't know how to fight.

Poor girl, I taunted her smirking. It's sad that I will kill you. I told her before I ripped her head off and setting her body into flames. I then heard a cry of pain. It was Alec who sprang to me wishing revenge for the death of his twin sister. He was so angry and mad driven that he didn't see someone knocking him down on the ground and ripping his head off, joining Jane on the fire.

Alice, I gasped once I saw my best friend.

Why hello Bella, she said giggling and she hugged me. I looked through the crowd and everyone was fighting. Edward was fighting demetri and Emmett waas fighting with Felix Felix tried to hit Emmett who was dodging his attack with extreme speed and elegance. So much for my big bear brother. I thought and chuckled.

I heard a sound of ripping metal and saw horrified that little Maggie was killed by Santiago. Siobhan screamed and lunged at him. He was so smug on his victory that didn't even realize his head rolling off his body. Liam lit his body into flames and the duo spat on it, avenging their daughter's death.

I heard a scream from distance and found out that Kachiri and Senna had fallen too. Zafrina was screaming at the loss of her sisters and attacked a bunch of guards, killing them all with her blinding power. Unforunately, Chelsea got behind her while she was unfocused and lunged for her neck. I yelled at her but it was late.

Zafrina, watch out.! Before zafrina could turn, her head was torn into half and she joined her sisters. I took a look round me again only to find out Jasper had destroyed Afton. Chelsea growled at him and moved towards him with hate in her eyes. Rosalie tackled her to the ground and soon had beheaded her.

Esme was fighting Heidi and managed to kill her while she lost her focus when she saw Emmett killing Felix. It seems they were mates. Maybe they will meet later on afterlife. I thought.

Tanya had also managed to kill 9 guards and also finished Corin easily. Her rage clear on her face and hurt because of her sister's demise.

I tunred my head towards the leaders and saw them looking terrified. They had lost them all except Demetri, Renata and a few bodyguards. The Romanians were moving towards Marcus. they quickly beheaded him and set him on fire with a metal torch. The bodyguards flung at them and soon they were lost at the flames.

Caius attacked Tanya and managed to grab hold of her neck. Tanya, no! I screamed. But it was useless. Tanya had joined irina. Kate became furious. Her eyes were coal black and she lunged. She surpassed Caius and threw renata in front of me. She grabbed both of the wives' heads and broke them with her fists. She threw them on fire.

Hi, Renata, I told her before beheading her and threw her on the flames. Aro and Caius tried to attack kate but dodged. Then, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar joined her and grabbed Caius. They tore him apart into few seconds. Aro looked directly at me. He growled at me and I mimicked his action. We ran towards each other only to kill on our minds. I grabbed him b y the collar of his coak and punched him repeatedly. Once, he was beaten enough, I saw carlisle approaching. He smiled and nodded at me. Together, we grabbed Aro and I ripped his legs off with Carlisle tearing his head outof his body. I looked at Benjamin and he shot a fire ball at him.

I heard growls and got shocked once I heard Edward's voice. Quit you idiot. Your coven is gone. You lost. He punched Demetri again who was fighting like a beast. I had to protect Edward. So I had an idea and acted on it immediately.

Hey Demetri, I yelled earning his attention. I knew it would have worked. But he is really idiot to break one of the fight rules. Never lose focus, I smiled at my human memory of Jasper training us. Edward got the chance to bite his neck and rip him to pieces. He lit him up, officially ending the Volturi.

We were finally free. Renesmee would live as we were told by a witness Alice had brought. His name was Nahuel and was also a hybrid. Renesmee would be immortal after she reached maturity at 7. The Volturi are gone but we had lost Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Vladimir, Stefan, Maggie and Tanya. Our family took a group hug and headed back to our home. To a brighter future.

 **So that's it guys. My version of the battle in Breaking Dawn. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
